Unconsolable
by panicstorm
Summary: Everyone has something they are running from or running to. When Clarissa arrived in London, she could not decide which she was doing. All she knew for certain was a new journey was about to begin for her here in London. But this new place may bring more misfortune than she expects. Who will she lean on in times of need? Ethan? or perhaps a young arrogant doctor?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 murky beginnings

Dark clouds; despite it being mid afternoon, there appeared to be a storm brewing.

Clarissa noted as she made her way down the walk way. She would have to find shelter quick, lest she get caught up in the rain. She was hit by the contrast of London compared to her home back in America.

The air felt ripe with moisture and there seemed to be a dullness to her new surroundings. With the view London was welcoming her with, she almost wanted to turn back around on the ship and travel back home to her sunny desert landscapes.

As nice as that thought was, Clarissa knew there was no going back for her. The only positive thing about arriving in this new city was she knew she would not be alone for long. "Ethan is here somewhere", she thought to herself.

Clarissa pondered, "There would be no telling how he will react once he sees me here". It's been so long, "Will he even recognized me?"

The cobble stones felt uneven under her feet as she traveled through the bustling streets. Occasionally she was jostled by a stranger rushing by without stopping to make an apology.

That was another thing, Clarissa made note of, she would have to adapt to. With all of her etiquette training it seemed now it was for naught.

She traveled to three lodging houses before she found one with a vacant room to offer. The place was not worth the price the lodge keeper charged her, the second floor room was little more than a closet with a bed and wash room crammed together, but at least it was a place to rest her head until she found Ethan and until she could find a more suitable living arrangement.

Eventually Clarissa knew she would need to find an occupation before all of her money was gone. She had enough to last her a couple weeks, but there was no telling how long it could take to find Ethan.

There was not much for her to go by in finding him in London either. Last time she overheard her father discussing his latest telegraph it seemed he has taken up showcasing his gun skills for audiences.

There is no way of knowing if this is still his profession but it was all Clarissa had to go by. Tomorrow she would begin her search for him. If she didn't find him soon she would just have to continue on her own for now.

The trickles of rain began to fall. Glancing up at the sky, she hoped this was not a forecast of what was to come for her.

–hours later, somewhere in London –

Victor trudged his way home; making no attempt to dodge the rain. It would be a foolish attempt with the amount of downpour. He paid little attention to the people hastening past him. Sir Malcolm's offer left him much to think about.

"Sir Malcolm thinks only with him I will behold terrible wonders, but what he does not relies is that I have already traveled down that path on my own".

Still this new mysterious is quite tempting, but it would have to wait for now. This was the night, he thought to himself. He could feel the energy building in the air.

His last attempt of creating life had been a catastrophe. He could still hear the monstrous screams inside his head if he thought about it for too long.

He had been unprepared for the shear violence that thing had lashed out at him with. Leaving him with no choice but to flee from the beast and eventually take up residence here in London.

But this time it would be different, he mused to himself, He was ready.

Victor thought back to what he had discussed with Sir Malcolm, "There is only one worthy goal for scientific exploration. Piercing the tissue that separates life from death".

And that is what he intended to do. After all if he had done it once already, he could do it again.

* * *

**So heres my first attempt at writing a story. it will be victor/Clara (clarissa). i have an idea of how this story with eventually end but but not haw many chapters its going to be. i hope to make it a long story but we'll see how far it goes. i don't know how frequently i'll be able to update i'm hoping once a week, but that depends on my school and work schedule. also this is my first story attempt so feed back is appreciated. thanks for taking the time out to check this out. :) p.s. so... i might have to rethink some of my storyline with the recent ending of the first season lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clara had been in London a week before she caught word of about where Ethan might be. Her original lead, The Traveling show was long gone from London, having left weeks before her arrival. It was last seen making its way north. She asked around hoping anyone knew if the American gunslinger was with it when it departed, but no one knew for certain.

She gathered news of any American in town matching Ethan's description. Asking shopkeepers, inn owners, barkeepers, police officers, and even some of the street children. They gave her a few possible places to check, but nothing concrete to go on.

She had another problem approaching. Money. The amount she brought with her was slowly dwindling and without it, her next destination will be living on the streets.

She first tried to find a position in some of the shops by her current lodging, but she was turned away. Clara had hoped to bookstore would have taken her but, alas, the owner was under the impression a woman's place would be better suited in the home then trying to discuss the meaning behind Homer's writings to clients.

He then tried to sell her some tasteless romance novels, stating they were his most popular sellers for his women clients. Suffice to say, that will be the last time she shops there.

She now was on her way to a nearby sewing factoring in hopes there are any positions available

Her skill was more in embroidering decorative doilies and such, not sowing clothes, since that was what she was taught the "proper" lady should spend her time on.

For all her etiquette training, there was little she had to support her in this new working class life she was now living.

The factory door stood open allowing the sounds of sowing machines to carry into the street. As the got closer, the voice of a man yelling over the noise could be heard, "Oi, Ladies. Pick up the pace! You're not paid to tittle your thumbs".

Stepping closer Clara called out to him, "Excuse me sir, are you the owner of this establishment?"

Turning to her, he stopped a moment to look her up and down before answering her, "Depends on what you looking for sweetheart."

Holding back a cringe she replied, "I was wondering if there might be any positions available at the moment".

Pointing to a side door, he huffed, "out that door you should be able to find the boss." He turned back to the workers, "Parker, You don't get paid to take breaks! Move those hands!

Through the side door she was taken to an outside area that could possibly be where they load the clothes for shipment. Clara continues her search for the owner. It didn't take her long to find two man standing conversing to the side of the building. As she got closer she caught a little of the conversation.

"Come now Robert, isn't there someone you can spare for a bit." pleaded the man on the left to the balding man on the right.

"I'm sorry Vincent, but I have no workers to spare right now. Why not try the sweathouse down the street? Surely one of them would take you up on your offer."

"The sweathouse?!, have you seen the shape of the stuff that comes out of there! I would sooner have my actors perform in the nude then in something produced in that ragamuffin place."

Chuckling, the balding man replied, "then I'll be sure to attend the next show. It's sure to be a surprise to the senses."

Seeing the conversation leading nowhere the man on the left took his leave, brushing past Clara on his way.

Clara walked up to the balding man, "excuse me sir, I didn't mean to overhear, but is it correct you don't have any positions open now? I had hoped to find employment here."

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't have any jobs available right now", he said as he started walking back towards the factory door.

Feeling dejected, "do you know of any other places nearby that might be hiring?'

"No, but the gentleman that just left is looking for someone to hire. You should try catching up with him."

Thanking the owner, Clara hurried off to try and find the man who just left.

The Man was a surprisingly fast walker. He was already halfway down the street before Clara caught sight of him again.

Picking up her pace, she called out, "Sir. Excuse me, Sir!" Catching up with him, she reached out and touched his arm, startling him.

"Sorry sir. I called out to you, but you didn't stop. I just came from the Thomason factory looking for work and he sent me your way saying you had a position in need of filling."

"That is true, but I'm looking for a skilled worker not an amateur. Do you have any experience with needlecraft?"

"I have been taught since a young age how to embroider and cross stitch." Trying to show more confidence then she felt, "I have confidence in my skill that I will be able to complete any task you need done."

Turning to her he offered her his hand, "We shall see about that. Seeing as I have no other candidate, you have the job for now." Pointing his finger at her, "but if it's not up to par. You're gone and don't expect payment before you go either." turning to leave he stated, "I expect to see you tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp."

Excited by this news, Clara almost forgot he didn't say where she was to meet him at.

Calling out to him, "Sir! But where do I go tomorrow to meet you?"

Throwing his hands up in a dramatic gesture he shouted back, "the theatre of course. Nine o'clock Sharp." And then he was gone; fading into the crowded London streets.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post. iv'e been tied up with school assignments and my work schedule. Summer semester is over in about a week so besides work i should have some more time to post. thanks to all the love and feedback i've received in my reviews and pm's. you all are awesome and i hope you like where i take the story. like i said in the first chapter, i already know kindof how the story will end, but not everything else yet. i'm hoping to start writing the next chapter in the next day or two depending on my schedule. Much Love ~ Storm **


End file.
